Ashley's World: The Haunted House
by Puddlezz
Summary: This is a story in Ashley's World! Odd music appeard with thunder in the backround Woah where did that come from? Anyway.. What happens when you cross Fear Street with the cast of Inuyasha? I don't know. You tell me.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I own Inuyasha and I am rich and came up with the idea of people traveling to the feudal era. Hell has also frozen over and the devil is serving free frozen yogurt. Puh-leeez!!  
  
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is lost in a big, spooky house with ghosts and have to stay there for a whole weekend. Lets see if they can all make it out alive.  
  
Hi. I am Ashley your host/author and I want to welcome you all to... Ashley's World-world-world-world..cool echo.. Anywayz, lets get back to the story. Inuyasha, my one true love, and the rest of them people on the show are trapped in a haunted house for a whole weekend. I have written lots and lots and lots and lots and lots (five minutes later) and lots of traps for them to see who is going to survive in the end (take a guess at who). Now as we proceed to the haunted house you will notice that the four contestants are ready to go on. Chapter 1  
  
~~**Inside the haunted house**~~  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, will you please stop yelling so we could start searching for the kitchen. I'm hungry! Inuyasha: Well what do you want from me. Am I supposed to be the one to search for the damn food around here? Why don't you go ahead and leave me here. I'm not the least bit hungry. You humans get hungry so fast. Kagome: ----*left long time ago with Sango, Shippou and Miroku in search of food* Inuyasha: Am I talking to myself here Kagome?? GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
~~** Inside the kitchen inside the haunted house**~~ Sango: There has to be some food around here somewhere. Shippou and I will go search the coubards (I don't know if I spelled that correctly. Wow, I really need school) over here to see if there is anything. Miroku: * Whispers to Shippou * I'll trade places with you if you like. You could go with Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippou: Yay!! Kagome I get to go with you and Inuyash -- * gets hit in the head with Inuyasha's fist * Kagome: What did you do that for? Inuyasha: He was being loud and Shippou-ish. (A/N- wow I invented a new word.) Kagome: Whatever. Inuyasha: I finally got away with something without getting - Kagome: O, yeah Inuyasha. I forgot something..SIT!!! Inuyasha: * with head in the ground * I knew that it was too good to be true.  
  
~~** Sango and Miroku**~~ Sango: What are you doing here monk. You were supposed to be with Kagome and Inuyasha and far away from me!! Miroku: Don't you trust me here with you Lady Sango? Sango: To be plain and simple..NO. Miroku: *sigh* For some strange reason, I have no luck with this woman 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm a rich bitch who owns Inuyasha..ooooooo look a flying pig!  
  
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is lost in a big, spooky house with ghosts and have to stay there for a whole weekend. Lets see if they can all make it out alive.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~**Secret space behind kitchen**~~ Inuyasha: Where in the hell are we wench!!  
  
Kagome: How am I supposed to know? And don't call me wench before I you- know-  
  
what you!!  
  
Shippou: Kagome its dark in here. I'm scared.  
  
Kagome: I have an idea! Inuyasha open your eyes really wide.  
  
Inuyasha: *opens eyes in fear of being sat and a bright light shines though*  
  
Shippou: Thanks Inuyasha. That's much better now.  
  
Kagome: Does anyone know where we are?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know? Let everything get all fuzzy while I have a flashback---  
  
###Other side of kitchen from Sango and Miroku###  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha do you smell anything to eat around here?  
  
Inuyasha: Do I look like a pet that sniffs out food for you or something??  
  
Shippou: The ears would explain a lot.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you have something to say runt?  
  
Shippou: No, of course not 'that was close'  
  
Kagome: Would you stop picking fights with Shippou so we can continue looking for  
  
food?  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever. I don't know why we just couldn't leave him in the village  
  
A voice is heard throughout the kitchen along with a purple and green mist  
  
Mysterious Voice: I am the beautiful, wonderful, loveable, cuddly, ( 5 minutes later )  
  
adorable, cute---  
  
Inuyasha: GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
M.V: DON'T YOU DARE CUT ME OFF AGAIN BEFORE I AM FORCED TO USE  
  
MY POWERS OF AUTHORDOME ON YOU!!!--------- inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,  
  
inhale, exhale...now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at  
  
Inuyasha* now where was I?? Beautiful, yea did that one, wonderful, that one too.  
  
Miroku: *mutters to Sango* Is she for real??  
  
M.V: O yeah!! I know where I am now. cute.. ASHLEY!!!!  
  
~ For some odd reason everyone does a face fault~  
  
M.V/Ashley: Why am I here again??  
  
Shippou: Because of me I think  
  
Ashley: Right!! Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want from my life author lady?  
  
Ashley: To do this.....SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: * Face goes plummeting into the ground *  
  
Ashley: Did the ground taste as good as I hoped it did?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell did you do that for bitch!!!  
  
Ashley: You brought that on yourself for questioning my powers as an author. Shippou  
  
could have been left in the village but I brought him here to annoy you. That is practically  
  
his only purpose.  
  
Shippou: I am feeling very hurt right now.  
  
Ashley: Don't worry Shippou. You hopefully won't get a concussion from Inuyasha  
  
pounding your head into the ground. And Miroku, if you come any closer to me I will  
  
create a necklace just like Inuyasha specially suited for you that all women can use by  
  
saying hentai.  
  
Miroku: *backs away into a corner in fear of dirt*  
  
Ashley: Now I'm going to leave you all to your wonderful haunted house while I go  
  
watch from my wonderful cottage with digital TV and the Anime Network. Have fun!!  
  
O and before I leave I have randomly chosen to put Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha into  
  
a dark hole. Although Inuyasha is free to come out whenever he feels by giving me a  
  
kiss. *Winks at Inuyasha and throws down a smoke bomb, but chokes on the smoke*  
  
Maybe I'll just take the stairs.  
  
###End of flashback###  
  
Inuyasha: O yeah. That's how it happened. I'll remember to thank her when we get out of  
  
here!!  
  
Now wasn't that a wonderful second chapter??? Now that you have read it you are obligated to review!!!  
  
* Love Me * 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, leprechauns, blah, blah,  
  
blah, pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.  
  
Summary: The Inuyasha gang is lost in a big, spooky house with ghosts and have to stay there for a whole weekend. Lets see if they can all make it out alive.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~**Sango and Miroku looking for others**~~  
  
Miroku: Where do you think they went??  
  
Sango: I don't know. That Ashley girl said something before she left and then they  
  
disappeared.  
  
Miroku: That Ashley girl... hmmmm.  
  
Sango: What are you thinking about!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh, it's nothing.  
  
Sango: * gives Miroku death glare * Lets just keep looking for the others.  
  
Miroku: I think I hear something coming from that side of the room.  
  
~~** Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou**~~  
  
Shippou: Maybe Inuyasha should just go kiss Ashley so we could get out of here.  
  
Inuyasha: That is a thought. We would be able to get out of this hole.  
  
Kagome: *growls at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: On second thought, lets just wait here until Sango and Miroku come and get us  
  
out.  
  
Miroku: Is anyone down there??  
  
Shippou: Miroku!!! Sango!!!!  
  
Kagome: Thank goodness you guys found us. Inuyasha's eyes were starting to flicker.  
  
Inuyasha: I have to blink you know, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Miroku: Do you want us to rescue you or are you guys going to stay down there and  
  
argue.  
  
Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha: GET US OUT!!!!!  
  
~~** after much struggle to get half the Inu gang out of the hole **~~  
  
^ Door to kitchen is miraculously thrown open^  
  
Ashley: I Ashley, the wonderful author that I am have decided to give you all free food  
  
because you are all slow people who did not decide to look in the fridge.  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah.  
  
Ashley: But, because of your stupidity.  
  
Miroku: Oh no!!  
  
~~** I could leave you pondering what happened but because I'm such a nice  
person, I won't**~~  
  
Inuyasha: Great!! Now we are locked in dark stupid dungeon!!!  
  
Sango: All we have to do to get out is find the key to the 5 locks.  
  
Kagome: We just have to each find a key.  
  
Miroku: But we can't see anything in here. Its pitch black!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha???? Can you open your eyes for a moment???  
  
Inuyasha: No way!!! When you make me do that you hit me over the head every time I  
  
blink!!  
  
Kagome: DO IT OR ELSE EXPERIENCE SERIOUS CONCEQUENCES!!!  
  
Inuyasha: * whimpers and opens eyes really wide * Are you happy now!!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah I'm very hap--- DID YOU BLINK AGAIN!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No, Kagome. I think someone turned off my headlights.  
  
Ashley's voice out of nowhere: NO CHEATING!!!!  
  
Kagome: Damn you Ashley!!!!!  
  
Ashley's voice: Kagome shut your mother Flucking pie hole before you get eaten by  
  
killer rats controlled by Kikyo and your bones nibbled on by Inuyasha after I turn him  
  
into my pet puppy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I am going to get that bitch back sooner or later!!!  
  
Ashley: I can hear you idiot!!! I wrote the story!!!  
  
^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^&*&^  
  
Next chapter--- Searching in the dark for the keys. Just so you know, sooner or later Inuyasha will marry me!!!  
*Love Me* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO CHANGE MY MIND!!! On the other hand I have had a lot of sugar today and am feeling really delirious. @_* Wow. look at the pretty colors... Summary: The Inuyasha gang is lost in a big, spooky house with ghosts and have to stay there for a whole weekend. Lets see if they can all make it out alive.  
  
Chapter 4  
---^(%%%%%%%)^---  
  
Shippou: We have been looking for those keys for a long time and still have nothing.  
  
Kagome: I'm getting worried. What if Ashley forgot to leave the keys in here?  
  
Ashley's great booming voice: Oh yeah, you are right. I did forget. Here you go.  
  
* throws keys into dungeon from her mystical hide-away.*  
  
Kagome: Are you insane?!  
  
Ashley: Yes, I am but don't tell anyone.  
  
Kagome: * mutters obscenities *  
  
Inuyasha: Now if you two are finished we can continue looking for the keys.  
  
Sango: I found one. and some food!!!!  
  
Kagome: GIMME!!!!  
  
Sango: NO IT'S MINE!!! GET AWAY!!!  
  
Kagome: Fine. I'll find my own food..  
  
Inuyasha: I got a key!!!! And BACON!!!  
  
Shippou: I got Frosted Flakes!!  
  
Miroku: mmmmm.chocolate playboy bunny.  
  
Kagome: Why am I not finding anything??  
  
Ashley: Well there is a key there for you somewhere!!!  
  
Kagome: But I want some food!!  
  
Ashley: TOO BAD FOR YOU!!!!  
  
Kagome: Damn you!!!  
  
Ashley: * cackles evilly* You don't deserve food.  
  
Miroku: Whatever. lets just get out of here.  
  
~~~~~~~%%^&&&***$$@@@@@@@@$$***&&&^%%~~~~~~~~ Still sugar high and dizzy, but hopefully I will recover from this illness by next chapter. Chapter 5- Inuyasha will marry me  
  
Inuyasha: No I won't!!!  
  
Yeah he is right, but I will make it happen!!!  
  
Ok forget the marriage. There will surely be more me being evil to Kagome though.  
  
Kagome: I hate you!!!  
  
Yeah. you do.. anywayz..  
  
Kagome: Hey--!!  
  
Till next time!!  
  
*Love Me!! * 


End file.
